Poudlard at night
by Maa Malefoy
Summary: Petite anecdote mignonnette.


**Titre **: Poudlard at night

**Couple**: HP/DM

**Résumé**: Juste une petite anecdote comme ça, sur un joli petit poème

**Rating**: M, mais léger

Ces beaux jeunes hommes ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, hélas, et le poème est de Prévert, il s'intitule "Paris at night", tiré de son oeuvre Paroles.

* * *

_« Trois allumettes une à une allumées dans la nuit_

_La première pour voir ton visage tout entier_

_La seconde pour voir tes yeux_

_La dernière pour voir ta bouche_

_Et l'obscurité toute entière pour me rappeler tout cela_

_En te serrant dans mes bras »_

J'étais là, dans tes bras, et j'étais si bien. J'en avais envie depuis tellement longtemps de ces bras forts autour de mon corps.

J'avais pu voir dans chacune des flammes d'allumettes ton regard fou de désir, lorsque toi tu m'observais, et je me suis perdu dans tes yeux d'émeraude.

Je t'aime, c'est con de dire ça mais c'est exactement ce que je ressent envers toi.

Tu es beau Harry, je suis fou de toi, de tes yeux, de ta façon d'être, de ton sourire, de ton corps. Je te veux pour moi et pour moi seul.

Je ne peux empêcher mes mains de te découvrir dans cette obscurité, excuse moi mon impatience mais je n'en peux plus, tu as allumé un brasier dans mes reins.

Je m'extirpe de tes bras pour t'embrasser, voulant faire passer toutes les émotions qui me traversent et tu gémis doucement contre mes lèvres.

Tu me fais perdre la tête ange de ma vie.

Je passe ma main sous ton T-shirt, je remonte lentement, caressant avec douceur chaque parcelle de ton corps musclé, retraçant tes abdos.

Mes doigts trouvent tes tétons et s'amusent avec, pendant que mon corps se délecte de tes soupirs, gémissements et tremblements.

Ayant assez durci tes bouts de chairs, ma main redescend avec impatience pour traverser la barrière de ton boxer, je commence à te caresser après avoir gémit en pensant à ton sexe en moi.

Peut- être que je me laisserais pour une fois dominer. Mais l'heure n'est pas à ça, là je veux te donner un maximum de plaisir, tu es tellement beau quand tu cris de plaisir.

Tu m'excites tellement.

Bientôt ma main laisse place à ma langue qui caresse avec délectation ton sexe.

J'aime ta peau si douce.

Je commence à accélérer tes mouvements, tu es à moi je le sent.

Tu fait mine de me relever quand tu vas jouir mais je continue de plus en plus vite, aspirant, léchant, suçant toute la longueur de ton sexe. Tu jouis dans ma bouche et je me délecte de ta saveur, un peu salé.

Je remonte t'embrasser et tu es magnifique, tes joues sont colorés de pourpre, tes yeux sont voilés par l'orgasme que tu viens d'avoir.

Je te prendrais bien sur place mais je sais que c'est ta première fois alors je calme mes ardeurs. Tu me regarde et me dit que je suis ton ange blond.

Tu m'entraînes pendant que je souris comme une benêt par ta phrase d'avant. On s'arrête devant la salle sur demande et je me rends compte que même la nuit les couloirs c'est pas pratique pour te faire l'amour Harry, tu mérites tellement mieux pour un première fois…

Tu me pousses sur le lit qui est apparu et tu commences à me déshabiller avec sensualité. Quand tu frôles ma peau pâle je ne peux empêcher des petit gémissements de traverser mes lèvres, tu me fais vraiment perdre la tête.

Petit à petit je me retrouve en nu et toi tu es toujours habillé. Je remédie donc à ça très rapidement. Je te déshabille à toute vitesse, je sais un Malfoy ce doit d'être calme et maître de lui mais qui s'en préoccupe à cet instant ?

J'ai trop envie de toi Harry.

Je t 'enlève ton boxer et tout en t'embrassant j'insère un doigt dans ton intimité puis un deuxième. Voyant ton air crispé je m'arrêtes, puis j'entame un mouvement de ciseau en faisant bien attention à toucher ta prostate.

Peu à peu tu te détend et tu commences à gémir de plaisir, alors j'insère un troisième doigt que tu as l'air d'à peine sentir. Je retire mes doigt et t'embrasses pendant que tu gémis de frustration entre mes lèvres.

En faisant attention à ne pas te faire de mal, je m'insère en toi avec douceur et délicatesse. Des larmes de douleur apparaissent tout de même au coin de tes yeux.

Je les embrassent avec délicatesse, je t'aime tant alors j'attends que tu ailles mieux, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, que ta première fois se passe bien jusqu'à la fin. Au bout d'un moment tu amorces un mouvement de bassin. Je me met alors à te pénétrer doucement puis de plus en plus vite et fort, nos mouvements deviennent vite saccadés.

Tu jouis entre nous en criant mon prénom, ton intimité s'étant resserré et ta voix rauque hurlant mon prénom me font jouir en toi, je vois des étoiles et je cris moi aussi ton prénom.

Nous nous écroulons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je me retires doucement de toi.

Tu me souris, je te souris et nous prononçons en même temps ces trois jolis petits mots « je t'aime ».

Nous écarquillons tout les deux les yeux avant d'exploser de rire puis de nous embrasser.

Je me pelotonne contre toi et tu me caresse avec délicatesse le cuir chevelu, je me met à ronronner de plaisir ce qui te fais rire.

J'aime ton rire lorsqu'il met adresser.

Je t'embrasse une dernière fois puis me couche à tes côtés.

Toi aussi tu te couches et te cale dans mes bras, tes jambes entourant les miennes.

Nous rejoignons vite fait les bras de Morphée, ensemble. Les deux opposés enfin réunis, le yin et le yang, le rouge et le vert, le Gryffondor et le Serpentard. L'amour est tellement imprévisible parfois.

Pour un mois, un an, une vie, nous serons ensemble. Mais qu'importe à cet instant, c'est toi que j'aime et cet amour est réciproque, pourquoi s'en faire sur la probabilité de se séparer?

Objectivement je devrais me dire que nous sommes jeunes et que nous ne passerons jamais toute notre vie ensemble, mais je n'ai pas envie d'y croire à cet instant.

Tu es tout pour moi, ma vie, cette envie de me battre pour quelqu'un, d'aimer, de chanter, de protéger.

Tu m'as rendu faible mon ange, faible de toi. Mais aussi fort, fort pour toi.

Tout simplement je t'aime beau brun, mon coeur brille à la manière de ces allumettes et éclaire seulement toi, faible faisceau illuminant l'ange de ma vie.

Tu es le seul éclairé par mon coeur, et tu le resteras le plus longtemps possible Harry Potter.

Amour quand tu nous tiens!

* * *

Alors verdict? Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et laisser une review si ça vous a plu.


End file.
